The Hunt for the Stygian
Introduction Francesca Cicely and Frank Purplenote on are on their life journey in despair to defeat a mysterious dark guild responsible for attacks on both Francesca and Frank’s hometown Alargate to gain their revenge to these who were defeated by them ruthlessly. Without struggle the newly formed alliance begin their journey together having information which may be essential of the war that is about to occur. The few wizards with courage beyond their hearths begin their mission. What will be the result, how this war will emerge, will the alliance sustain them self for the time being. Don’t hesitate and read for yourselves. Have Fun The Meeting Francesca had received a letter, a very strange one if she could say so. It was addressed to her of course, but it had no return address. It had told her to go to the train station, and wait for a person to approach her. She accepted it, the guild had been boring lately. Fergus and Hank had gone out on a surprise job without her, so she was just sitting around. She was getting second thoughts as the train station was in sight, if she had to board it, she would horribly sick. "Oh well, I have to find out who sent this to me." ''Francesca thought to herself, looking at the people passing to see if one of them matched the description. The letter, now that was something that was interesting, It had contained something that had caused Francesca to rush out the door. It contained information on the deaths of her family. This was the final piece to the puzzle, and she had to take it. You see, Francesca had lost her memory defending the band of gypsies she called her friends and family. She has had recurring nightmares lately about the attack, and needed to find out who they were, and what they meant to her. Upon arrival to the train station, Frank stood at the entrance, having in mind that the person he left a letter to may be quite nervious. He also had difficult memories, a few years ago his home town was attacked severly, burning it and destroyng 2/3 of it. He promised to himself that once he will defeat the invaders. Unfortunately he could not do that on his own. It took years of research on the secret organisation responsible for attacks in this region. This lead him of the discovery of Francesca, the girl who also experienced same past. "Hopefully she will not find me scary" Frank wore his usual purple shirt and his overall outfit and it had some elements of that was armor darkly painted. He looked at a watch with patience hoping that she will arrive. An eccentric guy Frank is and may sometimes imitate a person that he doesn't want to be which he hoped that does not happen during this meeting. It seemed like she had spotted the potential person, he fit the criteria. Just to be sure, she did a double take. Looking at the paper then back up at the person. She casually strolled up to him, not making eye contact. "Are you Frank Purplenote?" Francesca asked him, it was the name that was signed on the bottom of the note after all. "I'm Francesca Cicely, the person that you send a note to." It seemed like she was talking in a hushed whisper, you never knew who could be watching or listening in on their conversation. "Why did you send me this note?" She asked him, even though it did explain everything, she wanted to see what he had to say in person. Gripping the paper tightly, she did one quick scan of the train station. Francesca knew that she felt something weird, a man was staring at her. She even recognized him from when she left the guild, he must have been following her. Without notice, she grabbed his arm and pulled him away from where they were standing. At least they had some time now. "Alright, answer my question." Frank looked surprised at her showing signs of disorientation. "Indeed my name is Frank, It will be difficult to explain but listen to me, I promise that nothing will happen to you." He looked at her, trying to get her confidence and trust. She didn't change the attitude however, Frank started to explain slowly and calmy to make sure he doesn't scare her off. "Francesca, I know about the incident that happened to you in the past, I also believe that we are in the same situation." Frank said not showing emotions as he continued with friendly voice. "I wish to help you, we are fighting the same enemy you see. A young man said leveling eyes with her. "Fear, nightmare, the never ending past and worst of all, the people responsible for this." He continued passionately trying to convince her, Frank got close to her and took her hand and smiled upon her waiting for an answer. Frank seeing that Francesca trusts him, he followed her positively. He looked around trying to check on what she is about without result. "I understand the danger, I am sorry for getting you in this, hopefully you will understand." Frank whispered to her after catching up to her, walking side by side he was feeling quite bad for situation follow up. Frank and Francesca walked away, both concentrated on trying to make it seem like they weren't suspicious, which they did pretty badly. "Alright." Francesca said as she turned to him, stopping in her tracks. "When...whoever attacked my village, they knocked my out cold." She sighed. "I've had amnesia ever since, but the one thing I will never forget is the mark of their guild." She said, gripping her arm. "If you're trying to take them down, I want in." She said with a sudden boost of confidence, mixed with anger as well. "This is what I am talking about, that organization attacked my hometown, Alargate... my dead family...my dead friends of which only my sister ''survived." Frank got quite emotional when saying that, but at the same time he knew that now it is more realistic to take on a war between them and the dark guild. Frank got back into the current situation. "As I have said previously, I have researched them, and found their location, most of wizards responsible. However one think I may not know before we engage, is their name or hence the identity" Frank concentrated his mind and looked at boosted emotionally girl. "As long as we know their location, I think we're good." Francesca said as she nodded to what Frank had said before, understanding what he was saying. "It doesn't matter if they're new members or not, they should've known not to join a Dark Guild." She said with a rather harsh tone, the look in her eyes seemed to match her harsh tone as well. "We should go now, but they guild that we face are very powerful." Francesca sighed, facing the facts. "We may need a little bit more fire power." She offered, knowing the exact people to call for backup. "A grand idea! Alright, I will get some reinforcements as well" Frank looked at her with a challenging face now determined to engage war. "I believe that my cousin Vlad is somewhere around this area, as well as my sister Luna. Hold on" Frank was prepared for this kind of situation, he continued speaking "I have quite unconventional ways of solving problems you see" Upon saying that, he walked few steps away smiling still looking at disoriented Francesca. He took two flares out of his belt filled with many sorts of survival equipment such as his knives or smoke bombs. He raised two flares, one on each hand, and said quietly looking towards the sky, "Flare Activate: Code Purple, Code SOS, Fire!" Out of small cylinders, two flares went up into the sky at a high velocity reaching extraordinary attitiute and exploding. One in the bright purple color, second one however higher exploded in white firework star. "What has that go to do with getting people to help us?" Francesca said as she looked up, eyeing the exploding flare. "You know, that might actually have given us some unwanted attention." She said as she put her hands on her hips, raising the left corner of her mouth. "Are you in a guild? Do your guildmates respond to that signal?" She asked him, wondering what he was doing. "Do not worry, everything is at least under 24% of control, rest depends on luck you see." Frank looked and her and smiled explaining the purpose, making it a kind of a joke. "Secondly, I am not in a guild, my allies or hence contacts have formed a group or an independent organization made up of freelancers and independent mages under no identity". He explained trying to convince her even through it was difficult at that time. "These flares will possibly make them go here in alert to help me out, possibly, but you never know until you try." In an enthusiastic state Frank sat down on a nearest bench and looked over his watch. "So whats your plan? Miss, Cicely?" He looked at her waiting for her reaction, looking friendly at her. Looking at him, Francesca kind of chuckled. "As we speak, my partners are making their way towards our location." She said, pointing to one of her temples. "One of my partners uses Archive." She smiled, then her face went flat once again. "Who do you think, of your secret organization of course, will respond to your little flare?" She asked him, thinking that no one would respond to the little flare. "You call this little, then you are an interesting woman, I suppose." Frank said quite playfully towards her, not trying to laugh or go overboard with a freshly met person and to not scare her off. He had become a little bit more serious than before. "The purple flare should be a sign for my sister Luna , whereas the other one. As I have mentioned before, could be sighted by my cousin Vlad ... However this is only a theory." Frank puted his hand on his chin, thinking about this situation, losing eye contact with Francesca. "I see..." Francesca said, looking up at the smoke where the flare had lit up. "Fergus Igorno should be coming soon. We're in the same guild together." She said, pointing to the yellow guild mark on the back of her shoulder. It had a demon-like appearance, it had to resemble to guild name after all. "Demon Hunter is the name." She smiled, since it was a fairly new guild she didn't expect him to know it as well as the other guilds. "We hunt dark guilds, 'demons' are what we call them." Francesca said, looking around to see if her partner was anywhere to be found. Frank looked her way, interested at her. "As I always say, guilds are not charities, but they pay back." Not hoping for Francesca to understand his eccentric vocabulary. Frank looked at his watch and looked around to check if anyone is coming, hopelessly. He stood up and checked his flare, "I should have got a warranty on these...utter garbage." Whilst standing next to Francesca he checked the used flares from boredom. "I guess that 24% chance was not enough, heh." He smiled trying to make the situation positive. "By the way, I sense a familiar magic coming from you, similar to my sister's. Could I ask, are you a God Slayer by any chance, Francesca?" Francesca chuckled, looking at him. "No, I am not." She said, extending her palms to show him something. "I am a White Shadow Dragon Slayer." A white light lit up in the right palm, while a shadow appeared in the left palm. "The combined elements of White and Shadow." She crossed one palm over the other, combining the two elements into one. It was white, but on the inside you could see the shadows swirling around in a spiral inside it. Francesca lowered her palms, the combined element disippated into the air. "And what's your magic, Frank?" Frank looked amazed at the dual element skill, and with in that he had also desired to do something similar. "You are really interesting, well personally..." Frank moved one step away from where he was standing before saying, "Eclipse Form. ''I am a Moonlight Gunslinger which is the combination of Bullet, Lunar and Amaterasu magic." Frank released a potent purple aura around him shooting moonlight rays towards the sky. "I can also control Gravity and use Maximum Defense Seals for obvious reasons." Inspired by Francesca, Frank created 2 orbs on his palms, one orb of dense gravity and one gold orb imitating Defence Seal colour. Frank smiled and looked at her showing his magic, after few seconds he deactivated his form to make the magic dissapear. "Thats me," he said by the end trying to impress her, somehow. "Hmmm...interesting." Francesca said, eyes wandering the train station they were still at. Then, out of the corner of her eye she saw someone very familiar that was walking towards them. His red hair was very easy to pick out, out of a large crowd like they one he was walking through. Francesca turned around to wave at him, so he would know where they were. "Frank, this is Fergus Igorno." She smiled as he got closer to them, a wide grin on his face. Discovering the Dark Francesca could feel her stomach churning as she boarded the train, she wasn't too fond of anything that moved her besides her own two feet. Taking deep breaths, she sat down in a seat. Even though sweat wasn't visible, she felt like a river was pouring out from her face. She felt hot, and her cheeks began to take on a reddish color instead of a cream color. ''"Oh no." ''She thought to herself as she looked around the train, hoping that people weren't staring at her because she was having an anxiety attack. Francesca knew that it would become worse as the train started to move, so she just had to prepare her body. "Francesca, are you alright?" Fergus asked his fellow guildmate, concerned about what was going on with her. He knew that it would become bad once the train was moving, but it wasn't, so he was just a little concerned for her well-being. Glancing at Frank, he wondered what the mission was. All Francesca told him that she was going to get revenge, and asked him if he wanted in. Of course he wanted in, even though it might not have been the same Dark Guild that destroyed his home, it was still a Dark Guild. He wanted revenge, revenge on people who wrong people. "Is everything alright, travel sickness I suppose?" Frank asked and looked quite worried towards both of them sitting opposite to Frank in the train cabin thinking of a way to help, but at the same time thinking about the whole situation. "By the way I forgot to introduce myself, my name is Frank Purplenote." He passed on his hand to Fergus smiling simultaneously also trying to get his confidence. Upon contact he recognized the same magic strangely. "I will guess it one more time but I am certain, you are a God Slayer aren't you? If not I am quite unlucky today" He tried to joke here but failed miserably. "As you may see I have found your friend, Fergus, I will keep it simple. We are fighting the same enemy and we have the same target, I want to offer my help." He said hardly trying to explain the situation quickly but not to frighten them to quickly or worst of all decrease the morale. "I guess there will be only 3 of us, my reinforcements have not arrived yet therefore we have to stick together, I propose to form a temporary alliance." He finished waiting for an reaction from poor looking Francesca and newly met Fergus. Fergus chuckled, and nodded. "I'm a Fire God Slayer." He said, then listening to what Frank had to say. Francesca and Fergus looked at eachother, and then they nodded to eachother as well. "We agree with your suggestion." Francesca said. "A temporary alliance does seem like it will help us take down the Dark Guild faster than if we worked alone." She smiled, starting to feel sick as the train began to slowly move. "So, where are we going?" She asked, trying to hold back a sickly burp, thinking that it wouldn't be very...sanitary. "As far I as know, we are going to place where I have localized to be their headquarters, and at least an outpost or maybe even a secondary building, which may indicate the main location for the guild. Thus the organisation of it, one thing is certain, its them for sure." Frank answered quite analytically to Francesca, then looking at both of them hoping to receive a positive view. "Fortunately the journey will only take about 5 hours at this speed, I have to admit these trains could have been faster through" He said quite happy continuing, "one addition, the town we are about to travel to is 100km from Alargate, my hometown." After speaking for a long time, Frank finally finished hopefully not making her worried, expecially after saying, "''only take 5 hours." '' ''"Uh oh," ''thought Francesca in her mind, five hours would be something she might not to be able to handle. Dragon Slayers were very notorious for their horrible motion sickness, and it wasn't exactly a pretty sight. "Where are we going?" She said, she had boarded the train without even knowing where they were headed to. That was proabably a bad idea. Francesca then got this thought in her mind, and it began to make sense. Where they are heading must be close to where she lived, because the guild wouldn't travel very far to attack someone or someplace. They would stay close to where they were, so they could retreat faster if they had begun to lose. The wires were clicking in her brain, but her stomach was starting to feel like it was going to pop out. Looking at Francesca, Frank explained, "as I have said, we are going to the place where I have found them. However this may be only an outpost through. The town is called Daminton. Unfortunately if we defeat the outposts we would have to worry about the reinforcements coming during our main attack on alliance." Staying confident Frank was quite sure what he is doing, during that he came up with an idea. "Hold on I guess one of my spells will help your... travel disorder? Zero Gravity Arcana''." Upon saying that he laid his one palm towards her on a seat and created a low density light coming from it, eliminating gravity and motion force in a tiny area where Francesca was. "This should help to eliminate the feeling of motion, no gravity therefore no downward forces. Hope you feel better." He finished saying, ignoring the continuous spell and smiled towards her, trying to make her happier. While this occurred, looking outside Frank spotted a vehicle approaching the train window, catching up with it. It was a purple minibus with metallic painting. Frank noticed and recognized the vehicle but hadn't turned around to see it directly, he knew who it was, putting up a proud grin. "Well, aren't you bit late...Luna." He said having his head directed other way, smiling and thinking about this unexpectable meeting while still casting his spell. "Frank!" A purple haired young woman shouted from the vehicle with the window opened making her visible, she looked at them while driving at a high speed. "I am heading to Daminton, I'm gonna be there in less then 2 hours!" Luna shouted towards Frank's cabin, heard by Francesca and Fergus. The vehicle increased its velocity rapidly, and had gone out of eye sight relatively quickly. "Well, brilliant, so useful of you Luna... You could at least slow down, you know they say its...dangerous." Frank said quite enthusiastic to himself, but being disappointed at the same time that she wouldn't pick them up earlier. "That is my late sister, unpredictable as usual, she will help us I suppose." He pointed at the window. "Oh...my...goodness." Francesca said as she stood up, not wavering at all like she usually would. "I feel amazing!" She said with pure glee, throwing her arms up in the air. "I've never felt like this before." She squealed as she ran up and down the halls of the train, obviously not caring about the stares she was getting from the people that were also riding the train. Then, she stopped and looked arounf. "So...this is what a train feels like." She said, a wide grin on her face. For the first time, she could feel the slight pull of the train, and what everything smelt like. Francesca does have a very keen sense of smell,, and she was enjoying every minute of having it at the second. After having her fun, she sat down again, but the grin didn't seem to go away. "This is amazing." She said, looking out right as the car passed them, a rather confused look on her face until Frank was able to describe who she is. "I can see the resemblence." She smiled, turning to face Frank once more. Drawing in a big breath, Francesca was just enjoying not being sick to her stomach for once. It was truly an amazing sensation. "My pleasure, Francesca. I am always on duty, one more note...you are able to fly quite easly with this spell so take care." Frank winked and smiled, seeing Francesca happy after he casted his anti-gravity spell. Frank started to think of his sister as she already disappeared. "Now having two God Slayers, a Dragon Slayer and myself... do you think are we ready for this?" He asked to the couple trying to motivate the comrades inside the cabin. They continued the journey until reaching its destination. He asked to find new topic of discussion "So, Fergus I believe that you are in the same guild as Francesca, I am correct?" Frank tried to initiate a discussion. "Can you tell me how is it like to be a member of such organisation?" He said followed by a smile trying to convince Fergus to answer his question. "Well...for our guild...it's really great." Fergus chuckled, showing his guild mark that resides on the top of his left hand. "We have our guild master who is really laid back, but we don't see her that much because she's on 'top secret' jobs and such." He shrugged, a slight chuckle coming out of his mouth. "Then there's Beladriedia Caia...she looks like a demon but she's not." He shuttered, there was obviously some bad blood between them. "She's the strongest member in our guild, even stronger than our master." Fergus said, and Francesca nodded in agreement. "Well...enough about us, how about you?" He asked, changing the topic. "Have you ever been in a guild?" "I suppose it is a semi organisation, but I am independent at most of times." Frank explained and chuckled towards Fergus. "As I have said, that was Luna, a sister of mine, she is also a part of this circus." Saying in pride, Frank thought of an excellent idea, by his eccentric logic of course. "You say that your guild has some extremely powerful wizards, interesting indeed." Frank looked interested and challenged at the same time towards the couple. "Although I do not do that often, I would like to experiment on this theory, on your Guild Ace for some friendly practice." Looking for an answer, Frank looked at them both. "Forgive me, I am a bit off the topic here." Frank finished quite spontaneously. Fergus and Francesca both looked at eachother with a weird expression on their faces, then they turned to him. "You might not want to spar with her." Francesca said, a lump in her throat. "She never hesitates to kill, and plus, she's a keen user on Death Magic." Fergus nodded towards Frank, confirming what Francesca had just said. "The last person that sparred with her, I can't remember his name right now, but he totally thought he could beat her." She paused. "She killed him on her first move." Frank got little suspicious on hearing that, initially he took it as a challenge. However, he knew that if this was true, some things could go wrong. He decided to ignore it for a moment, "I guess that wouldn't be good if it happened to me, I suppose." He sighed and looked at them quite emotionlessly, however he smiled to make the atmosphere a little more dilute. Upon that, the train continued the journey, and everything seemed to be fine. Francesca, Frank and Fergus made their way to Daminton. "No, it would not." Francesca said, returning the smile. She then looked out the window, realizing that they were really close to where they were heading. Then, she could feel the train skid to a stop. "Finally, we're here." Francesca sighed as she stood up, sitting in one place too long obviously wasn't her thing. She's a person than needs to run around, even walk too. "Okay, so where are we heading to after we get off of this train?" She asked, jumping in the line of people making their way to the exit. Luna was sitting down outside the train station next to her purple minubus falling asleep. Frank approached her unoticed, kneeled down and looked at her closely knowing that she would wake up, she opened her eyes and got surpriced on seeing Frank starting at her with smile. "Hello Luna, you know firstly you drive at a dangerous speed and now youy fall asleep on a public road, what should I say?" Frank siad in enthuastic way towards her. He stood back up and looked and the couple behind him. "Where is my map?" Frank started to search through his pockets unable to find it. Category:Franek12354 Category:Storyline